


Dream Job

by minathebitch



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I'm so sor, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sin - Freeform, threesome from hell, whew ya girl needs to get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minathebitch/pseuds/minathebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because H and C own my pathetic ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Job

“Oh fucking hell” I say as I sigh, picking up the scattered paper from off the cold marble floor. Here I am on the first day of my new job, scratch that, the first HOUR of my new job and I’m already making a mess of things. After graduating last year I had been in a slump because no one was hiring me, and my email inbox had seen less action than I had lately, and that was saying something. After pulling a couple strings and networking carefully over the past ten months I had gotten my first shot being a stage staff member for the Academy Awards.

“Adrianna are you even listening to me?” my boss asks, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “The next round of presenters are arriving here in five minutes, and I swear if I hear even a peep of unruly ruckus from in here or I hear around that you’re slacking, I’m sending your ass on the next flight out of here!” I shuddered at the thought of going back home and living the lazy life I had been living these past ten months. Tightening my ponytail and inhaling a deep breath, I scan through my clipboard to try to figure out which guests were coming in next but my clumsy stunt from earlier had everything all out of place. Great what if Leonardo DiCaprio was about to walk in and I haven’t even prepared my spiel yet? 

“Nice going A, great first d-, “I stopped midsentence as I turned around to greet the next presenters arriving. It was so much worse than DiCaprio, and so much more muscular. 

“Henry Cavill, nice to meet you love!” he grinned, extending his hand towards me. I paused for a moment before saying or doing anything. Was this real or was I just having one of those dreams again? 

“H-Hi nice to meet you, I’m- “ before I could even get my name out, the door opened again an equally as tall and muscular figure wandered in. This situation was going to hell real quick.

“Hey man sorry I’m late, some asshole just tried to argue with me that the Patriots aren’t the best damn team in the league, what a fucking meatball,” he spoke excitedly to Henry. Looking down to realize that I was also in the room he shot me that famous Captain America smile.

“Oh, hey Chris Evans how are ya!” he says lightly putting his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn’t even answer because I didn't know how I was honestly. I was nervous out of my mind being alone in the same room as these two men built like Greek gods. But I was also getting increasingly worked up being alone in the same room as these two men built like Greek gods. I mean this was the shit of my actual dreams (many, many dreams) happening here!

“You guys can just hang out on the couches and they should be calling for you in about 25 minutes,” I squeaked out, my nervousness taking full control.  
As they strode towards the couches I took the liberty to see if the rumors about their asses being great was true-and well, I can definitely believe the hype now.   
Pretending not to ogle them, I look down at my clipboard and start flipping through pages. As I glance up I notice Henry and Chris exchanging silent smirks to each other and small hints my way. 

“Why don’t you come sit down and relax with us babe?” Henry looks up at me with big puppy dog eyes, motioning me over.

“Yeah just come hang out with us, we don’t bite…...much,” he smirked deviously as he put his hands together begging me.

“I’m sorry. I-I don’t think I can I’ve already made a mess of things today and my boss said he’d fire me in an instant if I was slacking on the job and I really, really can’t afford that right now,” I say with reluctance in my voice.

“Well if that’s the case, we can really give them something to fire you over,” Chris says while slowly rising from the couch.

Before I could even begin to piece together what had just come from his mouth, he grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me close to him, towering behind me. I looked up to see Henry swiftly taking off his clothes, throwing his suit pieces all around the room, slowly walking toward me his blue eyes were dark with lust and he kneeled on the ground.   
Next thing I know Chris’s arms were wrapped around my waist and he was nibbling on my jawline and breathing heavily down my neck while stripping me of my bra and shirt. Henry had begun to unbutton my jeans, but before he pulled them down he looked up at me as if to look for any sign of hesitation. 

Being too caught up in the current situation behind me I moaned a faint “mmhmm,” and before I knew it my jeans and panties were around my ankles and a warm hand was massaging my folds. 

“Now, I want you to be a good little girl for us ok? We don’t have a lot of time so we’re gonna need you to really let us take control,” Chris said with his voice deeper than usual.   
Almost instantly, two fingers were in my mouth while two hands were rubbing down my back, eventually reaching down and cupping my ass with both hands.

“You heard him, just let us take care of you ok? Now I need you to suck my fingers nice and hard for me,” Henry purred while using his other hand to take over. 

After I was done obeying his orders he slid his two fingers inside me painfully slow, giving me time to get used to the sensation while also torturing me. While Henry pumped his fingers mercilessly inside of me and now started licking my clit with his wide tongue, Chris moved to my chest, massaging me while making soft bites on my nipples. My legs turned to jello as Henry inserted a third finger, stretching out my walls without a care in the world.

“Now baby girl, let’s get to the real fun,” he breathlessly whispered against my breast. “Now Henry I don’t know about you but I’m feeling very selfish today so I think I’ll just kick back and relax, and you?” he said glancing down at Henry, letting out a small chuckle while he awaited his answer.

“Well I’m feeling rather generous today, so I guess it works out perfectly,” he said with a wicked grin. 

I knew where this was going and I still couldn’t believe that I was actually acting out one of my fantasies in real life. They both let up at the same time, leaving me in a wrecked state of euphoria. Chris stripped down to nothing, carelessly throwing his clothes behind him, and laid on one edge of the couch, legs open stroking his cock, while Henry stood behind the couch’s armrest opposite of Chris.

“C’mon princess, join us for the real fun before it’s too late,” Chris coaxed, making a come hither indication with his finger.

I settled myself in between them, face towards Chris and ass towards Henry. Before I knew it Chris had thrusted himself into my mouth with slow strokes, hand reaching to grab my hair tie and throwing it across the room. Almost immediately after that Henry started pounding into me from behind grabbing all my hair in his hand and pulling my head back.

“Now we’re gonna do this nice and quick ok baby? So try not to get too overwhelmed on us,” he moaned in my ear with his accent thicker than I’ve ever heard it. Henry’s hips then thrusted towards me at higher speeds than I could physically take, primal grunts were coming deep from his throat while a couple of taunts slipped from his mouth.

“You like the way Daddy pounds into your pussy? You like my thick cock deep in your pussy don’t you?” Henry grunted, spanking my ass at the end of his last question.

“Y-yes I like it Henry pl-,” I moaned but before I could even finish my sentence Chris was grabbing my hair, pushing my head as far down his shaft as I could handle, bobbing my head up and down fucking my mouth. 

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I started to reach my limit, my vagina and my mouth being forcefully occupied.

“Yeah baby you can take it, take all my dick in that pretty little mouth of yours. You’re such a good girl, taking my dick like a god damn champ,” Chris grunted practically shoving himself to the back of my throat.

Choking on his length as he started to release inside my mouth, I gagged and was trying to hold myself together as Henry was reaching his high. With a few more thrusts from Henry I swore I was seeing stars and he was now bent over, heavy breaths against my ear.

We all came almost simultaneously, the room filling with the sounds of our breathy moans, as our chests were raising up and down desperately trying to get air. They quickly scattered gathering up their clothes that were thrown on various pieces of furniture. I watched, slumped down on the couch, slowly blinking back to reality from blacking out into ecstasy.

A forceful knock on the door startled us all and a booming voice shouted “Five minutes, Cavill and Evans!”

We all looked at each other laughing uncontrollably that if my coworker would’ve opened the door he would’ve seen the most interesting sight of tonight, bar none. We burst out into another fit of giggles once Henry and Chris both realized they had switched ties accidentally.

“As dapper as you look Evans, I think the paps might realize if you hit the stage wearing my bow tie and I your skinny tie,” Henry chuckled.

“You know what Cavill, maybe it is true what they say about the English being damn smart,” Chris said dotingly while outing his left arm around Henry and his right hand on his own left pec muscle.

They both came over to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead before flashing their megawatt smiles.

“Oh we never got your name, we had a really great time uh….,” Chris questioned waiting for my response, as Henry had his back to us seeming to be writing a message on something that I couldn’t distinguish. 

“It’s uh…um… Adrianna,” I say shyly tucking some of the mess that was my hair behind my ear.

“It’s beautiful,” Henry peeked around and replied with a smile, as they both turned and left the room.

When they left I let out a huge breath while my thoughts were running a mile a minute: I can’t believe I just hooked up with the hottest men on the planet. I can’t believe it happened to ME, nothing good ever happened to me. And damn did I love my new job.

I collected my clothes and redressed and found my clipboard, hustling out of the room to signal that I was ready for the next guests. I looked down to try to at least look like I hadn’t been fucked out of my mind, before I noticed a note in the corner of the top paper reading:  
“Round 2 sometime?   
xx H and C  
P.S. if it’s any consolation, if you do get fired, we think you deserved a promotion.”

I took the piece of paper off quickly, folding it with care and sliding it in my back pocket smirking uncontrollably, I was never going to forget tonight. 

…

Henry and Chris headed for the stage moments later, looking even more handsome than before they had their wicked way with the new worker in the side room. They took long strides toward the podium as Chris held the award in his hand.

Walking up they were heavily engaged in conversation, ignorant to the audience.

“Damn we really should go these things more often if it’s gonna be like that all the time,” Chris laughed crudely.  
“Well, here’s to next time,” Henry smiled while nodding his head in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know it was the BAFTAs but I love the Oscars with all my heart so yeah)
> 
> ~ for the skwad inspiring me to live my hoe life ~


End file.
